


A Literal Roll in the Hay

by rach320



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pretty Kinky, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, and everyone knows except for one person, and that's basically the plot, but this is just some really smutty stuff, honestly don't know what this is, lots of people walking in on them, maybe? - Freeform, the last chapter kinda has some, there's a tiny bit of plot, they're super obvious, this was literally just an excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Because I'm pretty sure most people thought of a different way for Fade (S5 EP20) to go when Lois opened to door naked to Clark.And then it just kinda unravelled into a lot of sexual situations with the tiniest amount of plot.





	1. Chapter One

Clark knocked incessantly on Lois’ door. Chloe had been trying to call her but she hadn’t picked up and they needed to warn her about Graham. Graham was dangerous and as much as Clark knew that Lois wouldn’t want him interfering, he wouldn’t let her be in danger because a killer managed to deceive her. He may not like Lois half the time, but she was still his friend.

 

Growing impatient at the lack of response to his knocks, he jimmied the lock like he had learned to during the short time when he and Lana were together and she had been living at the Talon. Clark shook his head. He wanted to save Lana from Lex, he did. She clearly had no idea what she was getting herself into, but he kept having to remind himself that this was her decision. It would take a while, but he had to get it through his head that she didn’t want him to save her and that she had chosen to turn to Lex in such a way after she and Clark broke up.

 

Stepping tentatively into the apartment, he called out to Lois. “Hello? Lois? You here?”

 

Hearing the shower running, Clark rolled his eyes. Of course, Lois couldn’t hear him over her marathon showers. That was one of the best parts about her moving out of the farm—Clark could finally have a warm shower. Sure, temperature didn’t really affect him like it did humans, but that didn’t mean that he liked cold showers.

 

He was about to knock on the bathroom door to get her attention when the door swung open. Clark’s eyes widened, mouth gaping slightly open at the sight before him. Lois had clearly heard him enter her apartment and assumed that he was a burglar. Or at least, that’s what his short-circuiting brain was coming up with. And in typical Lois fashion, she had prepared to confront the intruder, scrub brush in hand as a makeshift weapon. Expect, she hadn't put clothes on and she had clearly just gotten out of the shower, water dripping over her curves. Clark gulped as his eyes automatically followed the path of the water droplets down her body. He had seen Lois in a bikini before and there was that whole incident in the strip club where she had given him a lap dance. But this? He was wholly unprepared for the full-frontal.

 

Lois squeaked as she opened the bathroom door, prepared to hit the intruder over the head repeatedly with the sponge brush, to instead find Clark. In any other situation, the deer in the headlights look he was currently sporting would have been hilarious and have resulted in some well-deserved ribbing. But this time, he was looking like that, eyes wide in shock and taking in everything before him, because she was stark naked in front of him, wielding a scrub brush.

 

Eventually her brain started kicking back in and she moved to close the door, hoping that slamming it in Clark’s face would wake him out of the comatose state he had seemingly fallen into. She had gotten the door halfway closed when Clark moved, eyes still latched onto her, his broad shoulders keeping the door from closing. Lois’ eyes widened at his action, uncertainty filling her as she took in the intensity of his gaze. “Clark?” Lois questioned, her voice low in warning. “What are you doing?”

 

Clark didn’t know what he was doing as he took a step closer, hands hovering around her waist. He had always been scared of sex with his powers. Hell, that’s partly why he and Lana had broken up—because he had refused to have sex with Lana after he had regained his powers and Lana hadn’t been happy with his answer that he just felt they had gone too fast and needed to take a step back, hadn’t been happy with accommodating his change in opinion. But, even when he was mortal and he had been having sex, he hadn’t felt such a strong urge to just take, to mould her body against his and kiss her senselessly until she whimpered his name. The fact that it was Lois who was making him feel like this, who was making him ignore the little voice in his head that warned him that sex with powers could be dangerous, was just the final piece of the strange feelings flowing through him. This was Lois! The self-professed bane of his existence! What was he doing?

 

Lois shivered as his large hands—and given the current situation she allowed herself to think about just how large his hands were—landed on her hips, the warmth of his skin against hers deliciously intoxicating. She didn’t know what was happening and judging off the look in Clark’s eyes—a mix of lust, confusion and hesitance—he didn’t know what was happening either. Her eyes flickered to his lips and his flickered to hers automatically, taking his cue from her. Lois bit back a moan as he stepped closer, his body crowding hers as the door swung shut behind them. Now together in her bathroom, Lois let herself think back to the night she had found an amnesiac Clark on the side of the road. She pushed the image aside normally, but Lois had never quite been able to forget what he looked like naked and just what was hiding under all that plaid. She gulped. She was naked and she knew it wouldn’t take long to get him naked too.

 

Neither of them was sure who moved first. Lois would later claim it was Clark and Clark would claim it was Lois. But the next thing Lois knew, Clark’s lips were on hers, her hands were tugging down his jacket, and he had pressed her up against the wall of her bathroom. His lips briefly left hers as she first removed his jacket, then tugged his shirt over his head. Her hands roved his torso, delighting in the solid feel of his muscles beneath her hands. There had been too many afternoons on the farm where Lois had watched him toss hay bales around like they were nothing, muscles bunching as he did. She bit down on her bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth. The rational part of her brain was telling her to knee him in the groin and stop this insanity, but then his eyes darkened with arousal and he slipped his thigh between her legs and kissed her again and all rational thought left Lois’ mind.

 

His hands skimmed down her waist to cup her ass, and she took the hint as he squeezed her cheeks and jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Lois tangled her hands in his dark locks and his hands supported her back, one hand spanning her upper back and the other on her lower. She was slightly shocked when he stepped into her shower, blindly fumbling around until he had turned the shower back on.

 

Lois quirked an eyebrow, noticing how his jeans were now getting soaked as the water poured down over them. “I never took you for a shower sex kinda guy, Smallville. I always picked you for the vanilla missionary position kinda guy.”

 

He shrugged, momentarily setting her down as she made quick work of his jeans and boxers. Kicking them out of the tub as he pressed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, he took his time to respond. It had taken Clark a while to get accustomed to the idea that his sexual preferences ran more to the kinkier side of things. He had been raised in a rather religious household and Lana, the girl he had done everything to please for so long, was pretty straight-laced in the bedroom. And regaining his powers notwithstanding, after the thrill of finally having sex had worn off, Clark had gotten bored. Sex with Lana had been good. It was sex and he was a horny, sex-deprived teenage boy. But what was wrong with a little role play? Some handcuffs? Not all the time, but to spice things up?

 

As her hands traced the muscles in his back until they landed on his ass, an evil glimmer in her eyes as she squeezed his firm cheeks, he responded. “Believe me, Lois, the lack of shower sex in my life was not my choice.”

 

Lois nodded in understanding, hands moving forward and encircling his erection in her fist, teasingly beginning to stroke him. “Ah, so Lana was the vanilla one in the relationship.”

 

Clark winced at the mention of his ex-girlfriend’s name. “Lois, can you not mention Lana while your hand is around my dick?”

 

She smirked. “No exes, got it. Though, I gotta say, Smallville, I’m looking forward to seeing just how kinky the eagle scout can get.”

 

He groaned as she dropped to her knees, tongue flicking out to lick the leaking tip of his cock as her thumb pressed down on the spongey underside of its head. Fighting to keep his breathing steady, he hoarsely replied. “I’ve had more than a few fantasies about you and me in the shower.” He admitted, her tongue licking up the throbbing vein of his cock feeling too good to feel ashamed about confessing the sexual fantasies that he’d had about her. “And there were some involving a stripper pole and you handcuffed to it.” Lois pulled back at that, rocking onto her heels to look up at him. “Don’t look so surprised, Lo.” Clark laughed. “You may have been the biggest annoyance in my life when we first met, but you surprised me in nothing but my shirt when I was in the shower when we first met. And then you gave me a lap dance while undercover in a strip club. I may not have liked you a whole lot, but I wasn’t blind. I knew that you were fucking attractive and you’ve haunted my dreams more than I’d like to admit.”

 

Lois’ hand stilled at the base of his cock, the other absently fondling his balls. Deciding that this was a quid pro quo situation, she decided to give a little. “Yeah, well, I never was able to stop thinking about what you looked like naked. Farm work clearly does a body good and I may have had a fantasy or two about you and me in the hay loft.”

 

“You wanted to have an actual roll in the hay?”

 

At his laughter, Lois growled and decided to shut him up the best way she knew how. In one swift movement, Lois took his cock deep in her mouth, humming as she slowly took him deeper. Clark moaned loudly as he felt his dick brush against her throat, hands moving to grip her hair as she sucked hard. Filling with satisfaction at Clark’s primal response to her, Lois decided to go in for the kill. Taking a few deep breaths in, the next time she took him into her mouth, she deep throated him.

 

Clark moved her hair out of the way as she deep throated him, looking down at the unobstructed view of Lois on her knees. Her lips were stretched over his erection as she bobbed up and down his cock, the angle providing a tantalising view of her cleavage, and he couldn’t stop the gentle thrusts of his hips as he fucked her mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should stop. Not only did he have to worry about his powers, but he and Lois were friends; She was one of his best friends if he was honest with himself. And they were currently crossing a line that they could not come back from. But as she continued to use the perfect combination of tongue and suction, that rational voice disappeared and was replaced by a hazy film of lust.

 

“That’s it, Lo. Take my cock.” He cooed. “You like me fucking your mouth, don’t you?” His grip on the back of her head tightened, controlling her pace as his hips thrusted forward gently, guiding his cock into her throat with every thrust. “Ah, fuck, you’re so good. Shit, Lo, I’m gonna—“

 

Lois heeded his warning, pulling back to the tip and working him the rest of the way with her hands. With a shuddering groan, Clark came, spilling his cum into her mouth. To his surprise, Lois swallowed everything he had to give her, wiping away stray semen with her hands as she pulled back.

 

Clark pulled her up to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and melding his lips to hers. He could taste himself as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues deftly sparring. His free hand came up to fondle her right breast, thumb flicking the hardened nipple. Lois hissed into his mouth as he pinched her nipple before moving to massage her breast. 

 

“You have the best tits.” He whispered reverently, tilting his head down to suck on the breast that he wasn’t currently fondling.

 

“I know.” She laughed breathily. “I’ve caught you staring at them.”

 

He bit down lightly on her breast, causing Lois to moan as the intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain began to course through her body. Clark pulled back, cupping them in his hands as his thumbs rubbed over the nipples. “They fit perfectly in my hands.” He breathed, slightly amazed at the way her body seemed to have almost been made for his.

 

Pressing a last kiss in her cleavage, Clark began sucking and nipping his way down her torso before he landed on his knees, thumb rubbing her engorged clitoris. The sensitive nub was swollen and pearly, a clear sign of just how aroused she was if her breathing hadn’t given her away. Clark felt his cock stirring to life again and he smiled. He had discovered after his brief time as a mortal that one advantage of his powers was a much quicker rebound time. Of course, that hadn’t done him much good before now, but he could see it coming quite in handy in the foreseeable future.

 

“Clark, please.” Lois begged as his fingers traced her labia, the feathery touches causing her breathing to hitch. He hummed, kissing her clit lightly. Lois leaned her upper back against the wall, head hitting the tile. She tugged at his head, trying to get him to give her what she wanted. “Dammit, Clark, please!”

 

“Please, what?” He smirked.

 

Lois growled at the cocky look on his face, admitting deep down that it turned her on even more. “Please, eat me out, please?”

 

She gasped as he slipped one large finger inside of her, thrusting it back and forth painfully slowly. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, yes, please!” She yelled. “Dear God, Clark, please! I want your fingers and your mouth and I—“

 

Any further words were replaced with a moan as his mouth latched around her clit, tongue flicking it expertly. A second finger joined the first and Lois couldn’t even bring herself to be embraced at how loud she was moaning as he fingers curved just right inside of her, hitting that spot that made her see stars. The vent in her bathroom linked to the kitchen and surely the kitchen staff could hear exactly what was going on right now, but as Clark sucked hard on her clit and pushed in a third finger, Lois couldn’t bring herself to care. 

 

She swore she wouldn’t mention Lana again to him but how the hell could the girl have let this go, never mind that the pink princess was apparently rather vanilla in the bedroom? Clark’s fingers worked her faster as his tongue moved rapidly and Lois found her moans increasing steadily in volume. This was possibly the best oral sex she had ever had, his fingers and tongue working her so quickly it felt like they were vibrating.

 

As she came, she saw stars, panting heavily as she waited for Clark to stand up again. Clark smirked, knowing that the use of super-speed had been a bit of a dirty trick, but Lois wasn’t exactly complaining. Watching her unravel before him had been incredibly arousing and Clark’s cock was so hard it was pointing straight up. He pulled her too him, his erection sandwiched between them as he kissed her thoroughly.

 

“I’m on the pill.” Lois practically ordered, seeing the question in his eyes. “Just get inside me.”

 

Clark groaned, picking Lois up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall as the head of his cock slipped into her vagina. They moaned in unison as he pushed all the way into her, the slippery walls of her pussy providing delicious friction. Clark paused as he bottomed out, leaning his head against her shoulder.

 

God, she felt good.

 

“Clark,” Lois warned, voice shaky. “I swear to whatever god is out there that if you don’t start moving—“

 

Clark cut off her rampage with his lips, drawing back until he almost fell out of her before thrusting back in. They quickly set up a rhythm, Clark thrusting in long and hard and fast as he fucked Lois against the wall of her shower, the now cold water pouring over them. Lois moaned as his cock filled her completely, stretching her to almost the point of pain. She had known he was big, but knowing and feeling were too completely different things. But, as much as Lois admired the fact that he was able to hold her up so effortlessly, she wanted more, needed more.

 

“Clark…” She moaned, unwrapping her legs from his waist.

 

In return, Clark frowned in confusion, but let her down. The confusion was quickly replaced by an overwhelming wave of lust as Lois leaned over so that her ass was sticking out, hands gripping onto the exposed water pipe. 

 

She bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder, legs spread wide. “Well?” She asked. “You going to finish what you started?”

 

The image of Lois bent over before him would be forever ingrained in Clark’s brain and he blinked twice to tamp down his heat vision. Moving forward, he grabbed firmly onto her hip with one hand, the other guiding his cock back inside of her. Lois groaned as the new angle allowed him to reach deeper inside of her. Clark’s hands gripped firmly onto her waist as he pounded into her, Lois’ head nearly hitting the wall on a particularly hard thrust.

 

Lois’ steady moans began to turn into a wail as Clark continued to thrust into her, his balls slapping against her ass; Her climax was rapidly approaching. She bit the inside of her cheek to prolong it, not wanting easily the best sex of her life to be over yet. But then Clark grabbed onto her hair, pulling it and by extension yanking her head back.

 

“Come on, Lo.” He pulled tightly on her hair, making her moan louder. His free hand spanked her, the cheek turning red from the contact and Lois moan louder at the sensation it provided. “Let it go. God, I can feel how close you are.” Another slap. “So tight for me. Come on, baby, let it go.”

 

On a perfectly angled thrust, Lois came with a shout, barely managing to remain upright as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Clark continued to thrust into her, carrying her through her orgasm. One, two, three thrusts later, and he was coming with a reverberating groan, chest blanketing her back. He continued to thrust shakily as his orgasm died down, filling her with his cum.

 

“Jesus.” Clark breathed, putting his hands against the wall to support them as they remain in their position, still intimately joined.

 

“That was….”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What did you come over here for?”Lois asked, his cock slipping out of her as she turned around in his grasp after turning off the freezing water.

 

Clark arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he tried to remember the purpose for his trip to Lois’, the feel of her fleshy curves against his hard planes incredibly distracting. “Oh, yeah. Graham.” He finally remembered. “He’s bad news. I think he’s the Chameleon.”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow. “And this isn’t just you throwing another wrench in my love life?”

 

“Lois—“

 

“Relax, Clark.” She patted his chest. “I’ve found a better way to preoccupy my evening.”

 

“Me?” He squeaked.

 

“Well,” she smirked, “you and your dick.”

 

Clark grinned devilishly. “So you’re only after me for my dick, huh?”

 

“I mean,” she mused, “I wouldn’t be against a date, I guess.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

She shrugged. “Clearly we’re both attracted to each other and frankly, the sex is amazing. I figure we might as well give dating a try and maybe I can slowly wean you off the plaid.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “And maybe I can get you to stop risking your life on a daily basis.”

 

Lois laughed as she stepped out of her shower. “Yeah, good luck with that, Clark. I’m Lois Lane and even though I can take care of myself, why would I be more careful when I always have my knight in red and blue armour to come in and save the day?”

 

Clark gulped, feeling the tension rise in the room at the reminder of his secret and not in a good way. He wasn’t going to let his secret get in the way of another relationship. He and Lana may have never worked out, at least, going by sexual compatibility and comfort level. But Clark had sex with Lois and not only was it mind-blowing, he had done it with minimal worry over his powers, trusting himself to remain in control. Lois deserved the truth, especially if they were going to start dating. “Lois, about that, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“About the Kent family secret?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Look, Clark, let’s have a first date and then you can tell me all the secrets you want okay? But right now, I have some other ideas in mind for the afternoon than spilling our deepest, darkest secrets.”

 

Clark sighed in relief, not really wanting to bring up his secret when they were both naked. “You know, us dating is going to surprise everyone we know.”

 

Lois laughed as she lead him to the bedroom. “Lana will probably kill me.”

 

Surprisingly, Clark found himself laughing along with her. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Besides,” he looked pointedly down towards where her hand was working him erect, “what did I say about mentioning my disastrous previous relationship and ex-girlfriend when your hand is around my dick?”

 

“Sorry.” Lois smiled impishly, proving that she wasn’t really all that sorry. “I promise to make it up to you.”

 

Clark leaned down, lightly kissing her lips. “Yeah, what do you have in mind?”

 

“Well,” her grin took an evil turn, as if she knew that her next words would get him to fling her over his shoulder and carry her the rest of the way to the bedroom. “I happen to have a pair of handcuffs that I’ve been dying to use and someone mentioned a certain fantasy regarding me in handcuffs.”

 

As predicted, Clark growled and threw her over his shoulder, intent on carrying her to the bedroom.

 

“Clark!” Lois squealed. “Let me down.”

 

Clark smacked her ass lightly before tossing her on the bed and crawling over her. Lois shivered at the predatory look in his eyes. He dipped his head down for a kiss, biting on her lower lip and eliciting a whine out of Lois. His eyes darkened with arousal as he pulled back, looking down at her beneath him.

 

“Now,” he spoke, his voice husky, “where are those handcuffs?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debauchery continues.

Lois wriggled on the bed as Clark secured one hand, than the other in the handcuffs, the handcuffs attached to the metal rods of her bed frame. The handcuffs had been a gag gift from a friend, thinking that it’d be hilarious to give the bossy and opinionated Lois Lane a pair of handcuffs. Lois had laughed it off at the time, agreeing with her friends on their assumption that she would never be submissive in the bedroom. The thing was though, was that Lois spent so much time being in charge and making decisions and steamrolling people over with her dominant personality, that occasionally, she just wanted to relax. That wasn’t something that she could do easily in real life, not trusting other people enough to give them full reign over decisions.

 

But in the bedroom? Especially with someone she trusted as much as she trusted Clark and someone who’s desires aligned so perfectly with hers? Well, then Lois could easily be submissive. And as she watched Clark trace his hands teasingly up and down her curves, a rakish look in his eyes, she knew that he had similar reasoning. Clark spent so much of his life being the perfect Kent boy. He made sure that everyone was happy and safe, tried hard not to upset anyone, and generally went with the flow if that’s what was required to keep the peace. But in the bedroom? He clearly wanted the release, the dominance, the control.

 

And she was more than happy to relinquish it to him.

 

Clark moved to blanket her body with his, the sheer size of him making Lois feel tiny. Standing at 5’8”, Lois rarely felt small, and Clark towering over her made a shiver travel up and down her spine. It was a welcome change. His lips brushed against hers barely, his breath fanning out over her face. Lois whimpered quietly at the promise in his eyes and she clenched her thighs together, hoping to gain some sort of release.

 

“Tsk, tsk.” Clark smirked, spreading her legs back apart with his hands and using his knees to keep them open. “Bad girl. Patience is a virtue, Lois.”

 

“Not one of mine.” She whined, tugging at the handcuffs in vain. The idea of the handcuffs enticed her, but god did she want to touch him.

 

“Don’t worry, the wait will be worth it.”

 

Clark began to kiss his way down her body, nipping and sucking down her neck and across her collarbone. Light pink marks showed his path before he stopped at her breasts, sucking one, then the other, into his mouth. He took one pointed nipple between his teeth, tugging at it and eliciting a moan from his lover.

 

“Oh, God, Clark!”

 

He ignored her, continuing his path down her body. Lois shouted in frustration as he bypassed where she needed him, kissing along the outside of the ‘v’ of her legs and then along the insides of her thighs. Clark bit down on the soft skin of her left leg, leaving teeth marks as the bitten skin began to purple immediately. She tugged at the handcuffs in response as she moaned, his tongue soothing the bruised skin.

 

Finally, just when Lois thought that she was going to have to use her legs to manoeuvre him to where she wanted him, Clark pressed a feather-light kiss on her clit, tongue poking out. He was driving her insane, her hips bucking up towards him in a desperate attempt for more contact.

 

“Clark…”

 

“Patience, Lo.” He smirked. “All in good time.”

 

She whined as his tongue dipped into her, curling expertly. His thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing it in an agonisingly slow rhythm. Eventually, Clark sped up, the combination of his thumb working her expertly and his tongue invading her beautifully, and Lois knew that she was close. Her legs latched around his head, locking him to her in a vice grip.

 

Clark could feel how close she was, could feel her muscles tensing and hear her heartbeat accelerating. So he pulled back, Lois turning into a whimpering mess at being denied her release. She tugged fruitlessly at her restraints, hoping to find a weak spot in them so that she could drag his head back down to finish the job. Lois had never seen this cocky, confident side to him before as he sat between her legs, smirking up at her, and it was fucking hot. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

 

“Clark, please. Please.” She begged, understanding that that was what he wanted. “Please. I need you. I need your tongue.”

 

He shrugged in feigned nonchalance before ducking his head back down to finish the job. But Lois knew better, had seen the heat rising in his eyes; Her words had hit just the right spot. Clark brought her to her climax swiftly, thumb rubbing rapidly as his tongue thrusted in and out of her. Lois’ back arched off the bed as she pushed her hips into his mouth, a loud moan escaping her.

 

No sooner had Lois come than Clark was thrusting his leaking erection into her. Each forward snap of his hips was punctuated with a grind of his hips against hers, creating friction against her clit. Clark put her legs on his shoulders and leaned into her further, the change in position allowing him to thrust harder and deeper inside of her. He grunted as he felt her tighten around him, her breathy pants spurring him on.

 

“Shit, Lo, you feel so good around me. Can’t wait to feel you come around my cock again. Is that what you want, huh? To come hard around me?”

 

Lois whimpered, her wrists flexing against the handcuffs. “Yes.”

 

“What else do you want?”

 

“I want to touch you. Please, I need to touch you.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her, wet and sloppy as his movements stilled. Reaching up, Clark released Lois’ wrists from the cuffs one hand at a time. Immediately, her hands flew to his back, nails digging into the expansive muscles there. She hauled him closer to her, pulling his chest flush against hers.

 

Satisfied, Clark began to move inside her again, pounding expertly into her to repeatedly hit that spot that he had found earlier in their trysts. He swallowed her moans as his lips massaged hers, bringing them both closer and closer to their climax with his movements. Lois threw her head back against the pillow as she orgasmed, vaginal walls milking his cock as it pulsed around it. Clark followed quickly, pouring himself inside of her with jerky thrusts.

 

He collapsed to the side of her, pulling her into his chest. Lois cuddled against him, throwing her leg over his waist as her arms wrapped around his torso. Their skin was slick with sweat as they slid against each other, the lovers falling into a coitus-induced lassitude.

 

“I think we might need another shower.” Clark chuckled, tracing his finger along her spine.

 

“I wouldn’t be complaining.” Lois replied. “The last one was really great.”

 

“Is it bad if I want to just stay here in your apartment for the rest of the weekend?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t complain, but I’m sort of out of food.”

 

“There’s always take-out.” He offered.

 

Lois giggled, pushing her head up to look at him. “Clark Kent, are you propositioning me for a weekend of hot sex and nudity?”

 

“And if I was?”

 

“Well, we might have to figure out how to keep your mother and Chloe from wondering where you are.”

 

His fingers stroked her cheek, pushing hair behind her ear. “I’m sure that I could think of something.”

 

“And you know, at some point, there was that promised date?”

 

“Promised? I’m pretty sure you ordered me to take you on a date.”

 

Lois waved her hand in the air. “Ah, tomato, tomato. Same difference, really.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, deciding to indulge her. “Whatever, you say, Lois.”

 

They remained on the bed in companionable silence, her head on his chest and his hand tracing over the curves of her body. It wasn’t until a shrill ring burst through the air that they decided that they should probably move.

 

Clark groaned, recognising it as his ringtone. “That’s probably Chloe. She had been trying to call you before I came over here.”

 

“You should maybe answer it then. Before she sends in the cavalry.”

 

Reluctantly, Clark untangled himself from Lois, retracing their steps to find his phone in his jacket pocket, carelessly tossed on the bathroom floor. “Hello?”

 

“Clark!” Chloe’s frantic voice came through the phone. “Thank God, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours!”

 

Clark blushed, glad that his friend couldn’t see him at that moment. “Sorry, Chloe.”

 

“Just tell me that my cousin’s okay and that she’s not on a date with a serial killer.”

 

“Don’t worry, Chloe. I warned her about him and for once she listened.”

 

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank, God. Keep an eye on her okay? We don’t know how Graham will react to Lois standing him up.”

 

Clark tensed as Lois came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smirked at her coy look, wanting to get this phone call over with as quickly as possible. “Don’t worry, Chloe. I’ll keep her safe.”

 

Swiftly hanging up the phone, Clark tossed it on the couch before turning around to wrap his arms around her. “Hey.” He greeted, swooping down to meet her waiting lips.

 

Eventually, Lois reluctantly pulled away. “What did Chloe want?”

 

“She wanted to make sure that you were staying away from Graham. I told her that I’d keep you safe.”

 

She squeezed his bicep, biting down on her lip. “Oh, I bet you will.”

 

“Lo…” Clark started slowly, guiding her to the love seat and sitting down.

 

Lois straddled his lap, looking down at him. “What’s eating you, Smallville?”

 

“I know we said that we’d hold off on our deep, dark secrets until after the first date but seeing as we’ve forgone that in favour of a weekend of sex and nudity…”

 

“Clark, whatever you have to tell me, it’s not going to change the way I feel right now.”

 

“And how do you feel?”

 

She smiled slyly, grabbing his face so that he was forced to meet her gaze. “Terrified. Excited. Exhilarated.”

 

He exhaled sharply. “Me too.” His thumbs drew circles on her hips. “I want you to know that I didn’t keep this from you because I didn’t trust you. I don’t, I don’t tell people. Everyone who knows, they know because they’ve found out, not because I’ve told them. You’ll be the first person I’ve told.”

 

Lois reigned in her normal sarcasm, comfortingly playing with his hair. “You can tell me anything. You know that, Smallville.”

 

Clark nodded. He did know that. The words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them, a jumble of word vomit. “I’m an alien.” He announced. “I cam down in the first meteor shower as a baby and my mom and dad found me.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow. Every gut instinct was telling Lois that he had to be lying. After all, she had just spent the past few hours studying his body, and it was very human. But her heart, it was telling her to believe him. “Why did you get sent to Earth?”

 

“My home planet, Krypton, was about to explode. I don’t know all the details, but my birth parents, they sent me away so that I could live.” He cleared his throat nervously. “I, uh, I have powers.” He explained. “Abilities.”

 

Lois got off his lap and Clark tensed, fearing that his worst nightmare was about to come true and that she was going to reject him. “Prove it.” She said instead, shocking Clark.

 

“What?”

 

“Show me your abilities.” She rolled her eyes. “I believe you, Smallville, but you can’t just tell me that you have abilities and not explain further.”

 

Clark sighed in relief before standing up and exhibiting his various abilities to Lois. He spent the next few hours explaining his powers and detailing everything in his life up until this moment. He told her his fears, his tribulations, the moments in his life where he felt truly alone and like he would always be that way. He explained why he had clung so hard to Lana, afraid that she was the only girl who could ever love him, but not trusting her with his secret and to accept him as the alien he was and still look at him like he was Clark. Lois stayed by his side the whole time, hand in his, not recoiling in fear. However everyone when they found out, even Chloe, looked at him differently and how he hated it.

 

Finally he finished speaking, looking up at her with tentative eyes. Lois cupped his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“Don’t worry, Clark.” She smiled. “You’re still my Smallville.”

 

He grinned, appreciating his nickname properly for the first time as the term of endearment it had become. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said. “Oh, god, I’m sorry, I just—“

 

“Clark,” Lois beamed at him. “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

 

Clark’s grin nearly broke his face as he smiled in relief. He kissed her hard, the duo falling back against the couch as things quickly grew heated again. “God, you’re amazing.” He broke away, needing to tell her just how much she and her reaction to everything meant but yet not finding the words.

 

Lois smiled knowingly in return. “Right back at you, Smallville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam later today. It's worth 100% so let's hope I'm not thinking of a naked Clark Kent during it. That can wait until after.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are beginning to catch on.

Lois and Clark had developed a routine. During the week, everything was pretty much the same. Lois was busy as Martha’s chief of staff, and Clark did most of his farm duties during the week, as well as cleaning up after the mess that was Dark Thursday. On the weekends, they spent time together, normally spending the weekend holed up in Lois’ apartment.

 

Dark Thursday had been when Martha had figured out about their relationship and when Chloe had discovered that Lois knew Clark’s secret. They had been quiet about their relationship, knowing that it would come as a shock and not wanting people’s attention. Besides, it was easy to keep everything a secret when Chloe was away at Met U. But with the arrival of Dark Thursday and Lois scared of Clark’s safety, Chloe had quickly figured out that Clark had let Lois in on his secret. 

 

Chloe had been understandably shocked that Lois not only knew Clark’s secret, but that he had told her voluntarily. They hadn’t gone into depth about how his secret was revealed, but Chloe had been shocked that Clark had told Lois something he had never told Lana. But, after being initially put out that he had told Lois and had Chloe had to find out on her own, she had been happy to welcome Lois into the tight inner circle.

 

Then, Martha had taken it one step further and found out about their relationship.

 

The Kent Matriarch had walked into Lois’ hospital room to check on her after the plane crash to discover her chief of staff and her son in a very heated lip-lock. After the immediate blustering of all involved, Lois and Clark had eventually come clean. And while Martha wasn’t initially happy with just how involved they were, in the end, she was just happy that her son was happy, and had agreed to remain quiet about the relationship until the couple were ready to go public.

 

Of course, the Talon staff had had an idea of what was going on because of the way that sound carried in the back kitchen, but they enjoyed the way Clark blushed when they gave him knowing and appreciative looks far too much to confirm what was happening by confronting the couple.

 

Currently, Lois and Clark were sat on the couch in Lois’ apartment, Lois’ feet propped in his laps as she scowled at her now frozen coffee.

 

“I thought you got the whole super-breath thingy under control.”

 

Clark blushed sheepishly. “Sorry, Lo. It must be the remains of that cold I had after the phantom zone.”

 

She scowled again before placing her frozen coffee on the side table. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Smallville.”

 

“Yeah?” He asked, moving his hands up to massage her calves. “You know, I have it on good authority that you think I’m more than cute.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “And just what authority is this?”

 

“The authority of overhearing you muttering to yourself about my… What was it… Greek God-like physique?”

 

Lois leaned forward, punching his arm. “Hey, no super-hearing, Smallville!”

 

Clark chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead in apology. “Sorry, Lo. I heard my name and my super-hearing kicked in naturally.”

 

“You’re a naughty boy, Smallville.”

 

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow, smirk teasing his lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Lois swung her leg over him so that she straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest. She tilted her head to the side as she looked down on him, Clark’s hands automatically going to her hips. “You know, I really like being able to look down on you. I’m not used to feeling so short, you giant.”

 

He grinned. “Yeah, but you like it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” She smirked. “But I have it on good authority that you like this view of me.”

 

His eyes flickered to where her cleavage was on perfect display, her back arching. “Yeah? Who told you that?”

 

“The hard on in your pants.”

 

Her peels of laughter were cut off when his hand went to the back of her head and brought her lips down to his. Lois ground down into his lap as her fingers tangled in his hair. His fingers dug into her hips as she nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling a moan out of him. They pulled apart when Lois needed air, Clark resting his head against her shoulder.

 

“God, you drive me crazy.” He breathed.

 

“The feeling is mutual.”

 

Faster than Lois could blink, Clark had them both stripped and planted her back onto his lap, his cock impaling her as she sunk down onto him. His hips began to thrust up into her as his hands guided her up and down in time with his movements. Lois braced her knees against the side of his legs as she moved in time with his rhythm.

 

Clark bent down to mouth one of her breasts, Lois moaning in response as his tongue flicked expertly over her nipple. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she rode him hard and fast, tiny cries leaving her mouth every time he thrusted up in time with her downwards strokes.

 

“Cl-Clark…” Lois moaned. “I’m close.”

 

“It’s okay, Baby, I am too.”

 

He pulled on her hair to yank her head back and kissed her sloppily, his free hands reaching down to rub her clit. Lois began to wail as she felt her climax building, tingles travelling up and down her spine. Clark’s hands moved to cup her ass, helping to impale her on his cock. He spanked her hard, Lois’ moans increasing in volume as a response.

 

“Come on, Lo.” Clark urged, fighting off his own release. He needed her to come first. “Come on baby, be a good girl and come for me, okay?” He slapped her ass again, the inflicted cheek turning red at the continued assault.

 

Three hard thrusts later and Lois was coming with a loud moan, upper body falling against Clark as her orgasm rendered her physically unable to remain upright. The feel of her coming around him, her walls tightening and her orgasm flooding over his cock, sent Clark spiralling into his own orgasm, their fluids combining.

 

“Have I mentioned how glad I am that you live alone?” Clark panted, kissing her sweetly as he pulled her body closer.

 

Lois snuggled against his chest as lassitude spread throughout her limbs. She would want to go again in a little while, that’s how it always was with Clark, but for now she just wanted him to hold her and enjoy the feeling of him still inside of her. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

 

“Because I really, really like that you live alone.”

 

She laughed, kissing along his jawline. “I knew it. You’re only with me for the sex.”

 

“Well,” he mused, “not only, but it’s definitely a big plus.”

 

Chloe was walking up the steps to Lois’ apartment when she heard it. She had planned on surprising Lois with a girl’s day as her shift at the Daily Planet that weekend covering the tips line had been cancelled; She had switched shifts with a girl who had desperately needed next Thursday off. She hadn’t seen her cousin since the shocking revelation that Lois knew Clark’s secret and she was hoping that she could suss out the details from Lois on just how Clark had told her and why.

 

“Come on, baby, be a good girl and come for me, okay?”

 

Coupled with the moans and sounds of skin hitting in, it sounded like Lois was having sex. And that wouldn’t have been surprising, but the last Chloe knew, Lois was single. Plus, that voice sounded a whole lot like Clark. But that was ridiculous, because not only was Clark afraid to have sex with his powers, but Clark and Lois together? That thought was so ridiculous, Chloe couldn’t even imagine why it had popped into her mind.

 

But then Lois and the mystery male continued to converse and it really did sound like Clark. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Chloe used her spare key to open the door and slammed it open, the sight before her making her yelp loudly and close her eyes.

 

In hindsight, the plan to figure out the mystery male was not that well thought out.

 

Chloe had walked in on Lois straddling Clark’s lap, the pair naked, and the room smelling distinctly of sex. Not quite knowing what to do but realising that she should probably close the door, Chloe blindly fumbled until she closed the door, hitting her head against the wall as she did so.

 

The noise caught Lois and Clark’s attention and Lois yelped, jumping off of Clark’s lap and throwing his t-shirt on over her. Clark, turning bright red at the realisation that he was now naked in front of his best friend, grabbed the nearest pillow and placing it on his lap. This was really not the way that they had planned on telling Chloe about them, not when Lois was still pretty certain that Chloe had a crush on him.

 

“Chloe!” Lois spoke, her voice tittering on the edge of hysterical. “What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the Planet tonight.”

 

Chloe replied, hands slapped firmly over her eyes. “I um, I was, but I ending up switching shifts with this girl last minute and thought that I’d surprise you. But I clearly came at a bad time so I could, uh, come back later or—“

 

“It’s okay, Chloe.” Clark spoke up. “It’s okay. We were, um, finished, but if you could just give us a minute?”

 

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just, um, go to the kitchen, there’s not anything in there right?”

 

“No.” Lois blushed. “It’s, uh, all in here.”

 

Chloe swiftly exited the living room and Clark groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. “This isn’t going to go over well.”

 

Lois tossed him his boxers as she searched for her underwear, wondering where the hell he could have thrown it using his super-speed. “Yeah, what gave you that idea? The fact that my cousin and your best friend walked in on us naked with you still inside me?”

 

Her words were hissed so that Chloe couldn’t hear them, but that didn’t stop the blush from over-taking Clark’s face. “No! Yes! I mean, Chloe knew that I was afraid to have sex with my powers and that was a contributing factor to my break-up with Lana and—“

 

“Smallville, I know.” Lois gripped his head in her hands. “It’ll be hard, but we’ll deal with it together. Right now though, I need you to get dressed because I do not need Chloe seeing the family jewels.”

 

Finally, when Lois and Clark had managed to make themselves somewhat presentable—Lois had found her underwear on top of the lamp on the other side of the room—they called Chloe back in. The trio sat awkwardly around the coffee table, Lois and Clark on the couch and Chloe on the far side of the room.

 

Lois was the first to crack, unable to take the silence. “So, um, Clark and I are dating!” She announced. “Have been for a few months now and um, yeah!”

 

“When did this… When did this start?” Chloe asked. “Does anyone know?”

 

“Uh, my mom found out on Dark Thursday, but we’ve been dating since the whole Graham incident.” Clark asked, clasping Lois’ hand in his. “We just don’t want the attention we know this is going to get being a small town and all. We weren’t really telling anyone.”

 

“And the sex? Clark, last time I checked, you were afraid of losing control of your powers in the heat of the moment.”

 

“Yeah, those fears were unfounded.” Clark blushed. “And it just kinda happened. That’s why we started dating.”

 

“Wait.” Chloe paused. “You two had sex and then started dating? What was it, some heat of the moment kinda thing?”

 

“You could say that.” Lois replied. “But we are really dating, Chloe, it isn’t just about sex.”

 

Chloe shook her head. “I’m sorry, this is just taking me a while to wrap my head around. I mean, you two?”

 

“That’s exactly why we didn’t come out with our relationship.” Lois provided. “We knew people wouldn’t believe it.”

 

“And I didn’t want people thinking that Lois was a rebound.” His hand gripped more firmly onto her hand. “She isn’t. I love her.”

 

“You do?” Chloe exclaimed.

 

“You do?” Lois asked.

 

Clark gulped, realising that that was the first time either of them had outright said that. “Yeah, I do. I love you, Lo.”

 

Lois smiled beatifically. “I love you too.”

 

Chloe stiffened, sensing the change in mood of the room. “I, uh, I’ll leave. I mean, I’m happy for you guys, but this is going to take some time to get used to.”

 

Lois and Clark briefly acknowledged Chloe leaving, the room in the air thickening with the emotions of the moment. Chloe heard the telltale sound of bumping and furniture scraping as she closed the door of the apartment behind her and sighed.

 

This was going to be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump day! Hope you enjoyed the update! Only one smut-filled chapter and two to go before this one-shot turned whatever the hell this is is over.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark have some fun in the hayloft

“Clark?” Lois called as she entered the barn. He had sent her a message telling her to meet him at the farm, but he hadn’t been in the house where she had expected him. Lois knew that Martha was out of town for senatorial duties—Lois had given her replacement chief-of-staff a very thorough schedule to keep to—so she had assumed that Clark would have been waiting for her, well, in his bed. Not that she was against having sex in odd places, but with Lois picking up more work for the Inquisitor recently and Chloe dropping into town more and more, she had been missing a specific sort of quality time with Clark and she was sure that he was too.

 

Lois wandered up the steps to the loft, wondering where on the farm he could be. “Smallville? I know you can hear me.”

 

“Boo.” Clark spoke, speeding up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

She jumped slightly, turning around to slap Clark’s arm. “Clark! Jesus, don’t sneak up on a girl like that.”

 

Clark chuckled. “Sorry, Lo.” He grabbed her hand, tugging her towards something. “Come on.”

 

Lois raised an eyebrow wryly. His white t-shirt was stained with grease, meaning that he had been working on the tractor today, and his plaid shirt was rolled up to the elbow, a sure sign that he had been doing something out in the fields. Probably fencing if Lois had to take a bet. And while Lois did love the rugged farmer look on him, she had to wonder where he was taking her dressed like that. Normally, he’d at least take off the grease-stained shirt before going somewhere.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

She fought against her impatience, but at least he wasn’t taking her anywhere far. Sure, they had to duck under a few support beams and climb up a few more steps, but soon Lois found herself facing the main hay loft on the Kent Farm. And she knew this because she may have occasionally snuck up here to watch Clark while he was working shirtless on hot summer days.

 

Hey, the fantasy had to get quenched somehow before she finally got into his worn jeans for real.

 

“The hay loft?” Lois thought she knew what he was aiming at, but she wanted his verbal confirmation before she said anything.

 

Clark smiled rakishly down at her, hands moving to caress her waist. “Well, you’ve made my fantasies come true.” He smirked, moving his hands to her ass and pressing her body against his. “I figured that it’s about time that I fulfilled yours.”

 

“But isn’t it going to be itchy? I mean, the reality of hay was not something I had to deal with in my fantasy world.”

 

“Don’t worry.” His lips brushed teasingly against hers. “I have it all covered.”

 

So Lois surrendered herself over to him, lips meeting his again and again as clothing was tugged off and tossed in random directions. His tongue flicked out to trace her lips and Lois obliged, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to meet hers, tasting each other. Her hands tangled tightly in his hair, his hands gripping tightly onto her bare waist.

 

Tugging her down with him, they tumbled into a pile of hay, landing on a familiar red blanket. Lois raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. “Ah, so this was the master plan.”

 

Clark shrugged, eager to get back to their previous activities. “I thought it had a nice sense of completion. I mean, this was the blanket you put around me when you first saw me naked.”

 

“And what a sight that was.” Lois crawled onto top of him, grinding her panty-clad pelvis over his boxers. Clark groaned, fingers tightened on her hips. She was certain that she’d find finger-print shaped bruises later. It had taken a long time to convince Clark the first time he saw the bruises he left that he hadn’t hurt her, but eventually Lois had got there. Bruises, they were a part of rough sex, superpowers notwithstanding.

 

And they did like it rough.

 

Eager to shut her up, Clark latched his lips onto her jugular, sucking hard. Lois moaned, gripping hard onto his shoulders. “You need to walk me through your fantasy baby, so that I can give you what you want.” Lois panted as Clark’s fingers pushed aside her panties, finger delicately stroking her. “God, you’re so wet already.” He whispered reverently. He almost lost his control, almost took over, but he wanted this to be about her. This was her fantasy. This was all about her and what she wanted.

 

“I… I want to ride you.” She breathed. “I want to ride you hard and fast until I’m spineless and coming and then I want you to flip us over and continue and I want it really rough and hard and fast and I want you to choke me.”

 

Clark’s eyes widened. While they had talked about that they had never actually ventured towards doing it. “Are you sure?” Lois nodded. “Do you remember the safe word?” She nodded again. “Say it.”

 

“Green for more. Yellow to slow down. Red to stop.”

 

Satisfied, Clark quickly shucked the remaining layers between them before guiding her down onto his hard cock. Lois whimpered as she sank down onto him, hands on his chest for stabilisation. She began to bounce up and down, rocking back and forth slightly. Clark’s hands moved from her hips to her breasts, massaging them as she rode him.

 

He loved having her under him, having her at his mercy. He loved having her on all fours, loved the erotic nature of having her look back at him slyly from beneath her lashes. Hell, he loved it when they woke up spooning and ended up with her leg thrown back over him and her head flung back against his shoulder as she panted. But Clark had to admit that there was little as arousing as having her gyrating above him, body moving sensually as she bounced up and down, tiny, breathy moans leaving her.

 

Clark knew that he was losing control over his restraint rapidly the longer he gazed up at her, but he was determined for her fantasy to come true. Skilled fingers found her clit and Lois immediately began to shake at the added stimulation, mouth falling open.

 

“Ah, ah…” She threw her head back, back arching, taught as her orgasm began to travel up her spine. “Oh, God, oh, Clark!” She screamed, climax forcing her to fall bonelessly against him.

 

In one swift movement, Clark flipped them over and threw her legs over his shoulders so that he could adequately pound into her. He waited until she had recovered enough from her orgasm before pulling back, her legs sliding down from his shoulders to his waist, locking at the ankle behind him. One large hand grabbed her wrists, holding them together above her head and the other went towards her throat, taking care to squeeze her jugular lightly, not her windpipe.

 

“Green.” Lois reassured him, encouraging Clark to squeeze just a bit tighter, to thrust just a bit harder.

 

Clark growled, feeling his own end approaching. The sounds of hips colliding with hips filled the barn and Clark was glad that the only unexpected visitor he ever had these days was Lois; Chloe had learned her lesson.

 

Lois eye’s rolled into the back of her head as Clark punctuated each thrust with a grind, determined to get her to come again as well. Three more thrusts and Clark squeezed just a bit harder on her jugular and that was it, he was coming and he was coming hard, emptying himself into her with shaky thrusts. Lois followed shortly after, her body pressing against him as her back arched off the hay.

 

He collapsed to the side of her, arm automatically reaching out to pull her into him. Her leg, swung over his hips to lie between his, her head resting against his chest to feel the pounding beat of his heart.

 

“How’d that live up to your fantasies?” He inquired, still a bit breathless.

 

Lois smiled dreamily up at him. “I think you fulfilled them.”

 

“And I wasn’t too…” He let the question hang between them, but Lois knew what he was referring to.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “It was great, perfect. I would have told you if you got too rough.”

 

Clark tilted her head up, ducking his down to meet her for a sloppy kiss, all wet and slow and tongue. He hummed as he pulled away a minuscule amount. “I love you. How did I ever think that you were the bane of my existence?”

 

Lois chuckled. “That’s what happens when two ridiculously attractive people deny their attraction to each other. And admit it, I intimidated you.”

 

“I wasn’t man enough yet to handle such a strong woman.” He admitted, moving so that he was leaning over her. “But I like to think that that’s changed.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Her arms locked around his neck, tugging him back down to begin round two. “It has. And I love you too.”

 

Clark’s lips travelled the familiar path down her neck, across her collarbone and to her breasts while one of her hands left his hair to work him erect, fist pumping his cock. Lois moaned loudly, loving the freedom of the farm to be as loud as she wanted. Even though the kitchen girls were good-natured in their teasing, Lois still didn’t want the entirety of the Talon knowing intimate details of her love life. But here on the farm? She could be as loud as she wanted.

 

“Jesus christ, Lo.” Clark swore as her thumb pressed down on the spongey underside of his cock. “Two weeks was too long.”

 

“Two weeks was way too long.”

 

~~~

 

Lana pulled up at the farm, looking around the welcoming homestead. She headed towards the barn, knowing that that’s where Clark likely was at this time of day. She needed to talk to him. He had left her alone since their break-up, since she had gotten together with Lex, but she needed to talk to him, needed to see if anything was still there.

 

Lex had proposed to her. And she was pregnant with his child. She felt awful doing this, knowing that she was pregnant with another man’s child, but when Lex had proposed, all she could think about was Clark. So she told Lex that she needed time to think, when what she really needed was to see one last time if things were really, truly over between her and Clark, because she really, truly wasn’t over him. Lex had been a rebound. A rebound who told her everything that she needed to hear, who would willingly have sex with her. She never expected to end up in a relationship with him, having just used him to get back at Clark, his ex-best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

 

She never expected to end up pregnant with his child. It was stupid, she knew, but Lex had used condoms every time, she had made sure of it. And now she was pregnant with the child of a man that she didn’t love and she just needed to see one last time if there was any hope left for her and Clark before she made her decision.

 

Lana heard what sounded like two people talking, one of them definitely Clark. But she didn’t see anyone in the barn or the loft, so she ventured further, wondering if Clark had finally gotten a farm hand to help out and was showing them around the barn. What she saw instead was the shock of her life.

 

Lois and Clark in a very compromising position, naked, touching each other.

 

Lois saw her first, her head flinging back in ecstasy with a moan. Lana had gasped and Lois’ head had shot up, eyes wide.

 

“Lana!”

 

Clark growled. “Lois, what did I say about mentioning my ex’s name when your hand is on my dick?”

 

Lana blinked rapidly at the words coming out of Clark’s mouth. So this had clearly happened before, them together, naked. “Hi, Clark.”

 

Clark finally registered the presence of a third person and Lois felt the urge to slap him. How could a guy with super-hearing be so oblivious to his surroundings sometimes? He immediately blanketed Lois’ body with his and turned his head to find his ex staring at them, eyes wide and face pale. She was gaping as if she was witnessing a particularly horrifying car crash, which Clark supposed, for her, she was. She had clearly caught him and Lois in a position that could only mean one thing, the same thing that Clark had refused to do with her.

 

“Lana!” Clark’s voice squeaked. “Could you, um, give us a minute?”

 

Lana hurriedly walked out of the hay loft and Lois closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her face. “Oh my God. People really need to learn to call before coming over.”

 

Clark sighed, finding his boxers and tossing Lois her underwear. They managed to find their jeans, but both shirts were lost for the time being, tossed somewhere in the barn and Clark would use his x-ray vision to find them later, but for now, Clark wrapped the blanket around Lois’ shoulders before grabbing her hand and leading her out to where his ex was waiting for them on the couch.

 

“We weren’t expecting company today.” Clark explained, holding Lois tightly to his side and knowing that she wanted nothing more than to flee at this moment. Hell, Clark wanted to flee. Rumours of Lois and Clark had been floating around town, though they had done nothing to deny or confirm them. Clearly, the rumours had missed the Luthor mansion and Lana by extension.

 

“How long have you two been…” Lana asked, dumfounded.

 

“Almost a year actually.” Clark shrugged, as if their lasting relationship wasn’t a big deal. “Mom and Chloe know. We just didn’t feel the need to announce our relationship to the world.”

 

Lana winced at the subtle dig, knowing that that’s exactly what she and Lex had done. “Wow. I, uh, I had no idea.”

 

Lois bit her lip, fighting back her instinctual sarcastic and biting response. She looked up at Clark helplessly, begging for him to find a way to defuse the situation.

 

“So, um, what did you come over for?” Clark asked, wanting nothing more to than to go back to earlier when it was just him, Lois and the hayloft. At least she hadn’t walked in on them en flagrant. Clark was still hoping that he could save the evening that he had planned for them. Of course, that was after they showered.

 

“Oh, um, it’s nothing!”

 

Lois cringed. This situation could not be more awkward. It was obvious why Lana had come over, even if Clark couldn’t see it. She was clearly regretting her decision to turn to Lex and now was coming back to Clark, hoping that they could return to their on-again, off-again relationship.

 

“Well, if it’s nothing, I kinda had this whole evening planned for Lois and I…”

 

Lois quirked her eyebrow. “You did? I thought the surprise was the hayloft?”

 

Clark smirked. “Lo, it’s our ten month anniversary. I had more planned than the hayloft.” Lois eyes widened and Clark chuckled. With work she had clearly forgotten. “Don’t worry, I remember so that you can fill your brain with leads instead.”

 

“I didn’t know that we were celebrating! I would have gotten you something!”

 

Lana winced as the couple clearly forgot that she was there. Would she and Clark have ever made it to ten months? And if they did would he want to surprise her with a celebration? Hell, would he have been feeling comfortable enough to have sex with her in the hayloft?

 

They were questions that Lana didn’t want the answers to.

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll just get going then.”

 

She’d let them get on with their evening. And she’d go back to Lex and say yes, because no one was there to save her from the mess she had gotten herself into anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter of smut! I'll post the final one in a few days, it's really just to wrap up this series. On the bright side, I'VE OFFICIALLY FINISHED MY UNDERGRADUATE DEGREE and that's kinda crazy.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gives Lois the rest of her surprise and the couple decide to go public.

After Lana left, Lois and Clark had taken a long, luxurious shower, putting the awkwardness of earlier that day behind them. Lois sat at the counter while Clark cooked dinner, fidgeting at what his surprise could possibly be.

 

“Come on, just tell me. You know that I’m not patient enough for surprises.”

 

Clark chuckled, plating up their dinner. “After dinner, Lois. You only have to wait a little bit longer.”

 

“So as soon as I finish eating,” she questioned, “I get to know what the surprise is?”

 

“Well, yeah, I suppose—“ Clark’s reply was cut short as he turned around from getting a bottle of wine to realise that Lois was now shovelling food into her mouth. “Lo? You not choking is also a part of the requirements.”

 

Lois grinned sheepishly around a mouthful of food. Clark rolled his eyes, pouring her a glass so that she had something to wash down the oversized mouthful with. He should have known that Lois would pull something like that.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Just promise me that you’ll chew the rest of your dinner?” He teased.

 

She nodded in reply, taking a long gulp of the wine he had poured. “I promise. Mostly. Large bites.”

 

Clark sighed, knowing that he’d have to accept the compromise. He shouldn’t have told her that he had a surprise for her. “Fine.”

 

Dinner was quickly finished and Lois was practically bouncing on the bar stool as she waited for Clark to come back with his surprise. Lois may hate surprises, but she loved gifts and couldn’t wait to see what Clark got her.

 

“Smallville…”

 

“I’m coming, Lo.” Clark walked easily up to her and Lois frowned at the intricately carved wooden box, wondering what could be inside it. He handed it to her carefully and Lois inspected the carvings, wondering if they’d give her a clue as to what was inside it. “Open it.” Clark pushed.

 

Lois opened it carefully, the air leaving her lungs at the sight of the intricate silver bracelet and turquoise gem stone. “Oh, Clark… You didn't need to.”

 

“Yes, I did.” He replied gently, picking up the bracelet and holding it carefully in his hands. “This was given to me a few years ago for my true one, my soul mate. It never felt right for me to give it to anyone.” He paused, meeting her gaze. “Not until you. This isn’t an engagement. I know that we’re too young for that. You have the news world to take by storm and I still need to do my training. Just think of it like a promise.”

 

“Okay.” Lois nodded, holding her arm out shakily so that Clark could put the bracelet on her.

 

His large hand secured the bracelet over her wrist, a smile breaking out on his face as the gem stone glowed upon contact with her. “Well, would you look at that?” He grinned.

 

Lois’ smile matched his as she cupped his face in her hands, bringing his lips down to hers. “Soul mates.” She spoke as the kiss ended. “I guess I can deal with that.”

 

“Yeah?” Clark questioned.

 

“Yeah.” Lois affirmed. “Though I guess now we should really let the cat out of the bag.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Lois and Clark walked into the Talon holding hands. They ordered their drinks and moved to a table in the corner, Clark keeping one hand on Lois the whole time. The small town watched in awe as Clark first wrapped his arms around her waist while they waited for their drinks, Lois leaning her head against his shoulder, Clark then leading them to the table, guiding Lois by the small of her back.

 

They had finally given the small town just the fuel they needed to confirm the rumours. What everyone had been talking about since Lois first came to Smallville had finally came true. It was only a matter of time.

 

Chloe gaped from where she had been sat with Lana, the brunette telling her friend about her engagement. She recognised that bracelet now adorning her cousin’s wrist. Clark had shown it to her once after he had explained the paintings on the cave walls, had explained just what its importance was.

 

“Chloe?” Lana waved a hand in front of her friend’s face.

 

The blonde jerked back to awareness. “Sorry, I just…. I got distracted.”

 

“By Lois and Clark?” Lana replied bitterly.

 

“You knew about them?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. She had thought that they were keeping the relationship quiet. Well, at least until today.

 

“I, uh, I sorta walked in on them yesterday at the farm.”

 

Chloe winced. “Say no more. They can’t keep their hands off each other. I mean, it’s not surprising really, Clark gave her the bracelet after all.”

 

“What bracelet?” Lana asked, zeroing in on the new piece of jewellery Lois was wearing. “What’s so special about it?”

 

“It’s an heirloom of Clark’s biological family.” Chloe explained tentatively, realising that she accidentally revealed too much. She knew, like the whole rest of the town, that despite the large engagement announcement in the papers today, Lana wasn’t over Clark. “He showed it to me once, said that it was supposed to be for the love of his life.”

 

“I need to go.” Lana exclaimed suddenly, rushing out of the coffee shop.

 

Chloe sighed and began to pick up her own things. She glanced over to where Clark and Lois were deliriously, happily in love. They could be a bit sickening, how in love they were and how well they knew each other. And lord knows that Chloe would appreciate it if she stopped walking in on them in various states of undress. But, she had learned that you had to call ahead with them and that seemed to stop that fiasco.

 

Yes, Lois and Clark in a relationship had their own set of difficulties, but Clark was himself with her, he was honest with her in a way that he had never been before. And Lois, she opened herself up to Clark and let him behind her walls. Yes, Lois and Clark were right for each other, Chloe could admit that. She was happy for them, she really was.

 

And hell, it sure as hell put a stop to mopey Clark and the Lana and Clark soap opera. But, now she had to deal with the Lana and Lex one. Chloe sighed. She was heading back to the city. She needed to get away from Lana’s drama. With a last look towards her cousin and best friend, she headed out with a smile on her face.

 

After all, she had a date with Jimmy today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Just a last chapter to wrap-up this little story arc.
> 
> If only something like this happened on the show instead of having to deal with more Clana drama of soap opera proportions.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the literal roll in the hay will be coming later. This is going to be a five chapter instalment, four chapters of smut and the last chapter giving a bit of plot to justify my writing all of this.
> 
> Will post the next chapter every Wednesday.


End file.
